User talk:Carib58
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French and Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking several languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. Robin Patterson 03:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Surname categories and surname articles Please read or reread , particularly http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Surname#Text_in_surname_category. Bonne chance! Robin Patterson 01:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) List of Quebec regions I wonder if you have seen our page List of Quebec regions. The 17 official regions could be the best basis for our main categories. You may be the best person we have to comment on them. Robin Patterson 02:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) (I am creating pages based on them. No great nuisance changing a few later if it is decided to change. Robin Patterson 10:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC)) Category talk:Articles in French Bonjour, Serge! More for you to look at: Category talk:Articles in French. You have become the site's French expert and shown up some flaws in our systems! Good work. Robin Patterson 10:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Categories for your person pages So that you and/or other people can link your listed relatives better with others who shared surnames or lived in the same places at about the same times, you should consider adding a block of text at the bottom of your standard "person page", based on our overall standard page. It is on and looks a bit formidable; but most of it doesn't show and all of it can be left alone for as long as you like. Here's the current version, to be copied from the display here, not the edit box: Category:Born in ... Category:Married in YEAR Category:Married in ... Category:Died in ... Robin Patterson 10:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC)